1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display method for reducing color break-up of an LCD device and, more particularly, to a display method for an LCD device with reduced color break-up.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, the progressive development of the flat panel display industry has promoted the display technology and has brought liquid crystal display (LCD) devices featuring for compactness, light-weight and low electromagnetic radiation to a mainstream stage of display products.
In a known LCD device implementing spatial color filters (SCF), each pixel in an LCD module thereof is composed of three sub-pixels, and each of the sub-pixels requires a field effect transistor (TFT) to control electric field intensity thereof. Since each pixel needs at least three field effect transistors and implements color filters, manufacturing of the conventional LCD device is therefore costly and complex and significantly reduces light efficiency of the LCD device. Hence, the field sequential color (FSC) technology has been introduced to the industry. Such FSC technology switches light sources of three primary colors according to a time sequence and synchronously controls transmittance ratio of LCD pixels so as to modulate relative intensity of each said light sources. Afterward, through integration effect of human vision in response to light stimulus, a color to be displayed is viewed.
Since FSC technology achieves chromatic display without implementing color filters and dividing pixels into sub-pixels, the number of the field effect transistors for a single pixel is reduced so as to reduce material costs and simplify proceeding procedures. In an ideal imaging status, the three primary colors contained in a single chromatic image are projected to positions corresponding to each pixel on a human retina so that color information of each said pixel could be reproduced in human vision. However, if the pixels corresponding to color fields of the three primary colors contained in the chromatic image are projected to deviant positions on the human retina, a viewer's vision system can detect such deviation and therefore the viewer views an image with deviant color fields, namely color break-up. As color break-up can significantly debase display quality, it is a serious problem to be solved in the FSC technology.
An approach for remedying color break-up by inserting monochromatic images is as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 7,057,668. This prior invention implements red, green, and blue LEDs in backlight so that when an image signal is input, the input image signal is converted into YCrCb colors. When color break-up is not serious, FSC technology is employed to display screens. When color break-up is serious, another monochromatic screen is inserted and the red, green, and blue LEDs are lighted, so as to change the backlight into a white light with full intensity. As a result, colored strips generated with color break-up can be mixed with the inserted monochromatic screen, so that the human vision system can hardly detect color break-up.
Though the above approach can partially overcome color break-up, when the viewer views the LCD device of FSC technology in the front thereof, since light leak of the LCD device exists and reduces contrast of the LCD device, there is a need for efficiently reducing color break-up while enhancing contrast of an LCD device.